Helping Harley
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Upon discovering an near dead Harley Deathstroke takes her back to his apartment and helps her heal over the tragic events in her life


He could remember that day well, it was a day that no one could forget. Not even Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, it was the day that he's life had fully changed. He was in Gotham City on a mission and it was pelting down with rain, the kind of rain a tropical storm or hurricane would produce. Slade was walking along a dark alley when he stopped and looked around, the reason he stopped was because he heard the sound of whimpering. He activated his enhance vision mode and walked forward, his boots landing a bit heavily for his liking

"Great going Slade, now they'll know you're coming" he growled as he paused and adjusted his footfalls and stealthily walked up to the person who was huddled in a corner drenched to the bone with rain.

"If you're here to end me, please make it quick" the woman said revealing herself to be Harley Quinn, who look miserable in the freezing rain

"Sure" Deathstroke said knocking her out "What is she doing here, isn't she the Joker's girl?" he asked slinging her over his shoulder and looked around "I need to get out of this fucking rain" he grumbled walking over with the unconscious young woman.

* * *

"Okay good, her phone's dry and that means I can see what she's been writing or looking at" Deathstroke said as he removed his mask and looked over at the girl who was still out cold, but now changed into a pair of fluffy pink pants and a white tank top, her pigtails were taken out so she could get some sleep. Once he accessed the phone the first thing he pulled up was the chat log, he frowned when he saw that she was chatting with Pamela Isley and Selena Kyle

"Why is she chatting with the cat and the flower?" he asked scanning the text

' _Get out of there now Harley_

 **'Agreed, its not safe for you; he's not safe for you**

'But I love my pudding'

' _Harley its one sided!'_

 **'Plus you're more like his punching bag than a lover!'**

 _'Not to mention how many times I've had to patch you up over his advances!'_

 **'Look I'm sure we can find you a new place, heck I'll ask the bat to help**

 _'Would he really help her?_

'I don't need help, I'm fine with Puddin'

"Puddin? Please don't tell this bat shit crazy broad is still knocking boots with the Clown!" Deathstroke said as he went to his computer to look something up, he frowned before seeing what he wanted to see where that psycho clown was. But he would have to be wary for the Bat, while they weren't all out enemies, he still didn't want to get on the bad side of him. After he finally found where the Joker was. "Got you" he said as he left teh apartment, pausing only to leave a note for the young woman who was in his bed

"That thought was so wrong" Deathstroke muttered

* * *

"Come on boys, put your back into it into it, it's not like we're waiting for the bat" Joker said before letting loose a laugh. "Only if my Harley was here" he said before looking around, The Joker hadn't seen Harley in a few hours since he used her to relieve her stress in the form of a punching bag. Deathstroke sat in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike

"It's so hard to find a good girl" Joker said

"I couldn't agree more" Deathstroke said as he walked out

"Slade Wilson? What are you doing here?" Joker asked

"Simple I found Harley" Deathstroke said

"Ah I see, now if you could bring her back that would be lovely

"No" Deathstroke said

"Excuse me?" Joker said

"I said no, I'm not letting you get your hands on her" Deathstroke said

"Who are you to say what happened to my love interest?" Joker said

"Simple, I saw a girl willing to die" Deathstroke said slugging him before grabbing him by the hair and smashing the Joker's face into his knee before throwing him into a wall Joker regained his footing and tackled into Deathstroke, which sent them flying, snarling Joker pulled out a gun, which Deathstroke quickly grabbed the gun and pistol whipped him before unloading the ammo and throwing the gun away before grabbing the Joker's lapel.

"What are you going to do cyclops, huh; hit ne?" Joker taunted

"Not a bad idea" Deathstroke said pulling his fist back and forcing it into Joker's gut making him fly a bit off. "That was fun" Deathstroke said

"Why come after me?" Joker panted

"Simple, you hurt a girl" Deathstroke said

"So it was only that bitch Harleen" Joker said

"I don't care if it was just one girl, or many girls; all I know is that you've hurt her for the last time" Deathstroke said

"I don't think so" Joker said quirting acid from his flower on Deathstroke's armour making it easier for him to get away "Later Deathsbroke" Joker laughed before disappearing. Once the acid stopped the acid burning his makes, Slade removed it seeing most of the mask was destroyed by the Joker's acid.

"Great I'm going to have to get a new mask" Slade said before

* * *

Once he got back to his apartment Slade noticed Harley was awake

"Hey" he said softly

"Oh, Slade what are you doing here?" Harley asked

"This is my apartment in this city" Slade said

"I see, so you didn't kill me" Harley said

"no I didn't" Slade said before over a door and opening it to reveal his armoury which had a couple of suits in there, Discarding the destroyed mask

"So why did you save me, do you have a crush on me" Harley said as Slade crashed onto a nearby couch

"No, you're young enough to be my daughter" Slade huffed

"Can I?"" Harley asked

"What?" Slade asked

Be your daughter?" Harley asked flopping onto the couch next to him

"Why?" Slade asked unsure of where this "Because the men in my life haven't been the nicest to me" Harley said sadly "You want me as a father, I'm not the best; just stay my kids" Slade said

"I'm sure you had good reasons right?" Harley asked sweetly

"Work, working with the ASIO and SASR took them away so my wife moved here to Gotham city with my boys and Rosie" Slade said

"that kind of harsh isn't it?" Harley asked

"The further away from me the better" Slade said So like I said I might not be the best father figure, but at least I'll try and be one to you Harleen" Slade said

"Thanks" Harley said hugging him

"No problem kiddo, no problem" Slade said hugging her back.

After four and a half months of Harley living with Slade she was watering the plants when her phone rang

"Hello?" she asked

"Where are you?" a voice asked

"Hey Pammie" Harley said

"Where are you?" Poison Ivy asked scared

"Safe, I'm away from the Joker" Harley said

"That's good but doesn't tell me where you are" Poison Ivy said "Do you know hwo worried I was?"

"I'm with a good guy" Harley said "And I'm sorry for making you worry Pammie"

"Okay, but I'm sending over Selena to see if you're okay" Poison Ivy said

"Okay" Harley said hanging up

* * *

"Harley who was on the phone?" Slade asked

"Oh a friend" Harley said

"Which one?" Slade asked

"Pamela" Harley said

"Oh okay" Slade smiled walking into the lounge

Suddenly the glass broke and a high quality high heeled leather boot smashed into Slade's face knocking him to the ground.

"Harley, are you okay?" the intruder, who turned out to be Catwoman asked

"I'm fine Selena, but you may not be" Harley giggled

"Why?" Catwoman asked lifting up her goggles

"Because, you're stand on my landlord's face" Harley stated

"Hello kitty cat" Slade said annoyed

"Harley, please tell me I'm not stand on the head of Deathstroke" Catwoman said

"You are" Harley muttered

"Would you mind GETTING OFF OF MY HEAD!" Deathstroke shouted. Catwoman then leapt off his head before Slade got up andf glared at the cat-burglar who looked embarrassed

"Sorry" she said

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?"

"Pamela sent me over to see if Harley was okay" Catwoman said giving Harley a sisterly hug before glaring at Deathastroke "What is she doing with you?" Catwoman asked

"I came here on a job about four months ago and found Harley on the edge of suicide because she was once again abused by the Joker, so I saved her tussled with the Joker and offered her a place here" Slade said

"And it was not the easiest four months" Harley said

"What do you mean?" Catwoman asked lowering her hood.

* * *

' _It was rough especially the first week' Harley said_

Slade had just come home and was about to put his sword away when he noticed Harley acting strange

"Harley?" he asked concerned

"Puddin?" Harley asked excited, "Oh wait you're not the Joker. Oh crap its happening again

"No, no, no its not. You can fight this Harley" Slade said racing over to her.

"I Can't. It's like every time I feel like I'm free I need to go and see him" Harley whimpered

"That's because your brain is treating your love with the Joker as some kind of sick narcotic and is addicted to it because of how much time you spent with him!" Slade said

"I Don't care!" Harley cried "I need my Puddin"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Slade said gripping her tighter before she tired herself. Slade knew something needed to be done

'Man I am going to regret this' he thought.

* * *

 _'What did you do exactly?" Selene asked_

 _"Only the most stupid thing that a guy like me could do in Gotham City" Slade said_

 _"You didn't!" Selene gasped_

It was raining heavily and Deathstroke looked around

'This is shit weather, so why am I doing this again?" Deathstroke asked as he performed Parkour over the rooftops of Gotham City, passing the thugs of Cobblepot and A few traps set out by the Riddler, and there finally a few meters in front of him was the GCPD HQ, and the target of hiss midnight run. Walking back a bit he ran forward and pulled out his grappling claw and fired at the roof to pull himself up onto the roof. And once he was there, he looked around to see if there was anyone on the roof. Once he made sure it was clear for the third time he raced forward to his objective. "Man this in bat-shit insane" Deathstroke said before flicking a switch which illuminated the sky with a massive light which featured a bat symbol. "I cannot believe I just called the freaking bat!" he said

"Neither can I" a voice said

"That was fast! Even for you" Deathstroke said

"What do you want Slade?" Batman asked

"I need help, I'm trying to help Harley Quinn get over the Joker" Deathstroke said

"Why?" he asked

"Because she deserves better" Deathstroke said

"And you think you can help with that?" Batman asked

"No you can, but just as long as it's not Blackwell or Arkham" Deathstroke said

"I'll see what I can do" Batman said "And its Blackgate" he added

"Go screw yourself in a belfry Bats" Deathstroke said before walking away and turned back to see the Dark Knight gone

"I have got to find out how the heck he does that" Deathstroke said before jumping off the roof.

* * *

"You seriously called the Bat for a consolation?" Seleen asked

"You could say that. But over the next two months she kept improving" Slade said

"And Now I'm all better" Harley said "And I even faced Joker" Harley said

"What?" Selene asked

"Proud moment for her" Slade said

"WHAT!" Selene said

* * *

 _"It was about a month ago' Harley_

Harley and Slade were out in Gotham City shopping for groceries when they were jumped by a couple of thugs looking like clowns.

"Hey!" Harley said

"Well, well, well. How is it hanging Puddin?" Joker asked stepping out of the shadows

"Joker" Slade said

"And Deathstroke, how long has it been?" the mad clown asked

"Not long enough" Slade said deploying a cane sword.

"Harley, its time you came back home" Joker said making Harley walk over to him

'Harleen no' Slade though

"Of course Mister J, but first" Harley said slamming her knee intro the joker's groin and punched him in the face. "STICK YOUR HEAD INSIDE WAYLON'S MOUTH AND HOPE HE DOESN'T CHEW!" Harley said

"Why you little Bitch, GET HER!"Joker shouted pulling out his revolver and aimed it at Harley

"Didn't we do this last time we met up?" Deathstroke asked grabbing the revolver and used the handle to dislocate the right shoulder and pistol whipped him in the head before turning his attention to the thugs after Harley, flipping the gun around and shot at the at them in the legs taking them down as the Joker got back up. Harley ran in with her baseball bat and shoved it into the left shoulder dislocating it.

"You're done Joker" Deathstroke said

"No, No I'm Not!" Joker said

"Shut up dummy!" Harley said hitting Joker in the mouth with her bat, dislocating and breaking his jaw

"Ouch, well I hope you enjoy drinkable meals, because you're going to have a lot of them" Slade said as the pair walked off.

* * *

"Harley" Selene said at a lost for words

"I know, I know" Harley said

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Selene said as she hugged Harley tightly "That was incredible"

"Aw shucks" Harley blushed

"Now, shall we get dinner?" Slade said before a knock was heard

"And now who could that be?" he asked opening the door to see Rose standing there "Rosie?"

"Hey dad" Rose said tucking some of her hair behind her hair

"What are you doing here?" Slade asked hugging the girl

"Harley called me" Rose said

"Hiya" Harley waved.

"But how?" Slade asked

* * *

 _'Last week I was in Gotham following up on something when I bumped into her_

Rose aka Ravager was running after a known gang of gangbangers whne Harley stepped in and smacked one of them with her hammer before the other three was shot by Ravager as she jumped down

"Okay Clown girl, back up nice and easy" Ravager said "Isn't the Joker wondering why you aren't in the kitchen" she sneered before the gun in her hand was knocked out of it. Harley looked pissed off. She stepped closer to Ravager and grabbed her hair, smirking Harley then smashed Ravager's face into her knee

"I'm no longer with the Joker; I'm getting help for my problems and I have a nice landlord"

"Who would take in a crazy bitch like you?" Ravager asked

"You're old man" Harley said

"What?" Ravager asked "My dad is alive"

"Yep, here in Gotham, and like I said he's been helping me with my problems" Harley said

"That doesn't sound like the Slade Wilson I know of" Ravager said

"Then why don't you come for dinner?" Harley asked

"What are you saying?" Ravager asked "You're inviting me over for dinner, so I can reconnect with my dad?" Ravager

"Yep" Harley said as she wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Ravager

"Here's the address" Harley said

* * *

"And so here I am" Rose said

"Harleen" Slade said

"Yeah?" Harley asked

"Thank you" he said hugging both Harley and Rose.

Fifteen minutes later Deathstroke and the girls sat down to a nice dinner and laughed and joked about while enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **G'day Guys grizz here with some DC since I've done a lot of Marvel work outside of my collab with Bloodydemon666 (Nagisa Deathstroke Shiota, go check it out okay, thanks) and since this idea has been in my head since writing MWPSB Division X, so I figured since I picked up a Harley Quinn graphic Novel and Deathstroke graphic novel with Deathstroke rebirth #1 I figured why not do this at this point.**

 **Now this is the part where I get kind of serious, if you are reading this and in the kind or relationship Harley has with the Joker, then get some help, please you will feel better and be in a better place with help. Trust me when I say that getting help is a good thing, now I haven't been in an abusive relationship I have anxiety and had panic attack which I got help for and while it still lingers I can control it better. So yes getting help is a good thing for you and those around you**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
